Verified
The following is a list of articles where the cast and production crew members involved in the project in question are verified as complete. This means that information on the page is taken directly from the source material and not from an alternative resource such as a website. ALF # ALF: Somewhere Over the Rerun American Horror Story # American Horror Story: Pilot # American Horror Story: Home Invasion # American Horror Story: Murder House # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1) # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 2) # American Horror Story: Piggy, Piggy # American Horror Story: Open House # American Horror Story: Rubber Man # American Horror Story: Spooky Little Girl # American Horror Story: Smoldering Children # American Horror Story: Birth # American Horror Story: Afterbirth # American Horror Story: I Am Anne Frank (Part 2) # American Horror Story: Spilt Milk Arrow # Arrow: Pilot # Arrow: Honor Thy Father # Arrow: Lone Gunmen # Arrow: Trust But Verify # Arrow: Vertigo # Arrow: Three Ghosts # Arrow: The Man Under the Hood Battlestar Galactica (1978) # Battlestar Galactica: The Long Patrol Battlestar Galactica (2003) # Battlestar Galactica: 1.1 Being Human (UK) # Being Human: No Care, All Responsibility # Being Human: The Last Broadcast Bionic Woman # Bionic Woman: The Deadly Missiles # Bionic Woman: Winning Is Everything # Bionic Woman: Mirror Image Brooklyn Nine-Nine # Brooklyn Nine-Nine: Yippie Kayak Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Seeing Red # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: End of Days # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chosen Charlie's Angels # Charlie's Angels: Angels in Chains Charmed # Charmed: Something Wicca This Way Comes # Charmed: I've Got You Under My Skin # Charmed: The Wedding from Hell # Charmed: Witch Trial # Charmed: Animal Pragmatism Damien # Damien: The Beast Rises Dark Angel # Dark Angel: Pilot Dark Shadows # Dark Shadows: 1 # Dark Shadows: 154 # Dark Shadows: 155 # Dark Shadows: 276 # Dark Shadows: 374 # Dark Shadows: 613 # Dark Shadows: 614 # Dark Shadows: 615 # Dark Shadows: 616 # Dark Shadows: 727 Defiance # Defiance: Pilot (Part 1) # Defiance: Pilot (Part 2) # Defiance: If You Could See Her Through My Eyes # Defiance: Slouching Towards Bethlehem # Defiance: I Almost Prayed # Defiance: The World We Seize # Defiance: The Last Unicorns # Defiance: The Broken Bough # Defiance: Dead Air # Defiance: History Rhymes # Defiance: Where the Apples Fell # Defiance: The Beauty of Our Weapons # Defiance: My Name is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You # Defiance: Ostinato in White # Defiance: When Twilight Dims the Sky Above # Defiance: Of a Demon in My View # Defiance: The Awakening # Defiance: Upon the March We Fittest Die Doctor Who # Doctor Who: The Androids of Tara (Part 1) # Doctor Who: The Androids of Tara (Part 2) Fear the Walking Dead # Fear the Walking Dead: Pilot # Fear the Walking Dead: The Dog Ghost Whisperer # Ghost Whisperer: Pilot # Ghost Whisperer: Homecoming # Ghost Whisperer: Love Still Won't Die # Ghost Whisperer: The Walk-In # Ghost Whisperer: Heart & Soul # Ghost Whisperer: Pieces of You # Ghost Whisperer: Head Over Heels # Ghost Whisperer: Living Nightmare Gotham # Gotham: Pilot # Gotham: Selina Kyle Incredible Hulk # Incredible Hulk: The First (Part 1) # Incredible Hulk: The First (Part 2) iZombie # iZombie: Pilot # IZombie: Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? # IZombie: The Exterminator # IZombie: Liv and Let Clive # IZombie: Flight of the Living Dead # IZombie: Virtual Reality Bites # IZombie: Maternity Liv # IZombie: Dead Air # IZombie: Patriot Brains # IZombie: Mr. Berserk # IZombie: Astroburger # IZombie: Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat # IZombie: Blaine's World # IZombie: Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues Jessica Jones # Jessica Jones: AKA Ladies Night Justice League # Justice League: Tabula Rasa (Part 1) Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman # Lois & Clark: Pilot # Lois & Clark: Toy Story Lost Girl # Lost Girl: I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won) # Lost Girl: BrotherFae of the Wolves Parks and Recreation # Parks and Recreation: How a Bill Becomes a Law Poltergeist: The Legacy # Poltergeist: The Legacy: The Legacy # Poltergeist: The Legacy: Sins of the Father Pretty Little Liars # Pretty Little Liars: Welcome to the Dollhouse Scandal # Scandal: Enemy of the State # Scandal: Crash and Burn # Scandal: The Other Woman Scream: The Series # Scream: Hello, Emma # Scream: In the Trenches Scream Queens # Scream Queens: Pilot # Scream Queens: The Final Girl(s) Scrubs # Scrubs: My First Day Secret Circle # Secret Circle: Pilot # Secret Circle: Loner # Secret Circle: Slither # Secret Circle: Wake # Secret Circle: Balcoin # Secret Circle: Fire/Ice # Secret Circle: Witness # Secret Circle: Medallion # Secret Circle: Valentine # Secret Circle: Return # Secret Circle: Crystal # Secret Circle: Traitor # Secret Circle: Family She-Wolf of London # She-Wolf of London: Pilot # She-Wolf of London: The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath Six Million Dollar Man # Six Million Dollar Man: The Coward # Six Million Dollar Man: The Bionic Woman (Part 1) # Six Million Dollar Man: The Bionic Woman (Part 2) Star Trek: Enterprise # Star Trek: Enterprise: Chosen Realm # Star Trek: Enterprise: Home # Star Trek: Enterprise: Borderland # Star Trek: Enterprise: Cold Station 12 # Star Trek: Enterprise: The Augments # Star Trek: Enterprise: These Are the Voyages... Supergirl # Supergirl: Human for a Day Superman: The Animated Series # Superman: Fun and Games # Superman: Little Girl Lost (Part 1) # Superman: Obsession Supernatural # Supernatural: In the Beginning # Supernatural: It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester # Supernatural: Wishful Thinking # Supernatural: I Know What You Did Last Summer Teen Wolf # Teen Wolf: Anchors # Teen Wolf: The Divine Move # Teen Wolf: The Dark Moon # Teen Wolf: More Bad Than Good # Teen Wolf: The Last Chimera Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles # Terminator: Pilot # Terminator: Gnothi Seauton # Terminator: Heavy Metal # Terminator: The Turk # Terminator: Queen's Gambit # Terminator: Dungeons & Dragons # Terminator: The Demon Hand # Terminator: Vick's Chip # Terminator: What He Beheld # Terminator: Samson & Delilah # Terminator: The Mousetrap # Terminator: Allison from Palmdale # Terminator: Goodbye to All That True Blood # True Blood: Strange Love # True Blood: The First Taste # True Blood: Never Let Me Go # True Blood: Soul of Fire # True Blood: Who Are You, Really? # True Blood: The Sun United States of Tara # United States of Tara: Inspiration # United States of Tara: Revolution # United States of Tara: Crackerjack Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Indifference Young Justice # Young Justice: Intervention Category:Quality Assessment